The Perfect Night
by Morantis
Summary: Briar has just thrown the Storybook of Legends into the wishing well. Now she is wondering if she made the right decision. With the night far from over, Briar will not only ponder on her recent decision but also on her feelings of a certain violet eyed girl. Will she come to terms with what she did? And will Briar confess her true feelings? One-shot, requested by soultaker78


_Come closer and let me tell you a story, a story where one's true love will always be there for them. It was the night of 'Throne-coming' and Briar was slowly walking down the hallway alone. The party was in full swing and everyone was having a 'hex-celent' time. So why was Briar walking alone and looking sad? Well moments before Briar found the real Storybook of Legends! One would think Briar would return the real book right away for being a Royal. However, Briar has been having doubts about following her destiny. Now, to prevent having to sign her name, Briar took the book and threw it into the wishing well. The book disappeared along with the well, making Briar ponder if the book will ever be found now. Did Briar make the right decision? Or will love take over and help her through her time of uncertainty? Let's see how she is handling her decision._

* * *

Briar was unsure if she made the right decision in throwing the book down the well. Her fear of losing all of her friends overcame her logic. Briar started to think about Raven and how she started the Rebel movement. If it wasn't for Raven, Briar probably would continue her destiny as the next Sleeping Beauty.

Raven Queen has been on Briar's mind lately. Ever since obtaining the scrolls for Giles Grimm, Briar saw Raven in a different light. Briar was the one who got to experience Raven's s story. She was starting to understand why Raven wanted to choose her own path. The more she thought about it, the more Briar respected Raven's decision. There was also another feeling growing inside Briar. It was a small unusual feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was always there when Raven came to her mind.

Briar was so focused on her recent decision with the book and Raven that she didn't notice her friend Apple and Raven walking arm and arm in front of her. Briar is shaken out of her thoughts, unsure of what to say. When Raven saw Briar she kept her smile and extended her arm towards Briar. Briar looks at Raven for a moment, the unusual feeling returning to her stomach. Briar decides to ignore the feeling and smiles back at Raven and Apple, accepting Raven's hand to join them on the way back to the party.

Upon linking arms with Raven, Briar's weird feeling all of a sudden shocked her. For a second Briar was confused. No more was the unpleasant feeling but a soft warm glow that made her happy. She didn't understand why the change happened. Realization soon dawn on Briar that the change occurred when Raven and her linked arms.

Briar looked at the connection between Raven and herself. She followed Raven's arm up to her body. Later on Briar would claim that it was the moonlight shining just right as they passed a window, but Briar swore that Raven was glowing. With the extravagant hair style; her make-up accentuating her violet eyes, Briar couldn't help but notice how radiating Raven was. She never noticed how beautiful Raven was until that moment. It was like her fairy godmother came to her and flipped a switch in her head. Briar has only been told of this feeling from friends and relatives. She assumed she would feel this way when she meet the prince that would wake her up, never imagining that it would happen with one of her friends. Briar had a crush on Raven Queen.

* * *

The three girls were back at the dance among their friends. They were told that the 'Throne-coming' Queen hasn't been decided yet. There was still time to vote and party more. Briar couldn't help but take some glances every chance she took at Raven Queen. Raven was one of the four girls that were selected for 'Throne-coming.' As the BFFA for Apple White, Briar was verbally rooting for Apple, but inside was hoping for Raven to win. Briar snuck away from her friends to vote for Raven. As soon as she got onto the Mirror Net, Briar found Raven's voting screen and tapped her vote in. A wave of happiness came over Briar. If anyone deserved to win it was Raven.

As Briar was making her way back, she noticed Raven walking alone to the refreshment table. There was a group of minor fairy tale students at the table already. It looked like they were having a fun conversation until one of them saw Raven Queen. Her eyes widen in fear and pointed to Raven letting the others know that she was on her way. All the students ran in fright just as Raven approached the table. Raven's face was hard to read from where Briar was standing. It looked like she didn't care that they ran away from her. Raven reached over the table and poured herself a glass of fairy punch. Even with the drink in her hand Raven made no indication that she was thirsty. Raven just stared at her drink while leaning against the table.

Briar could tell that the incident did affect Raven. Without thinking about it, Briar makes her way to the refreshment table.

"Hey Raven."

"Oh, Briar! Hey. How's it going? Good party, huh? You must be having a good time."

"It's been alright. I just came over to see how you were doing."

"I'm good. Just taking a break at the moment."

"...Raven...I-"

"Attention Ever After High!"

Briar and Raven looked up to Melody Piper. With her D.J booth in one of the balconies it was the perfect spot play the music and for everyone to pay attention to her whenever she makes an announcement. Briar was disappointed that Melody interrupted her. She was about to try and console Raven the best she could. On the other hand Briar was interested in what Melody was going to say.

"The polls have finally closed and all of your votes have finally been counted. It's time to announce your 'Throne-coming' Queen!"

A loud cheer could be heard throughout the whole auditorium. Everyone from the Three Little Pigs to the future fairy godmothers were excited in anticipation.

"Come on everyone, I can't hear you! Who wants to know who our 'Throne-coming' Queen is?!"

If it was possible, the screaming was louder than before.

"All right then. Your 'Throne-coming' Queen is…."

Melody held on to the information for a couple more seconds, letting the teens become completely enticed for the results.

"The 'Throne-coming' Queen is APPLE WHITE!"

"What a surprise." Raven said with a giggle.

Only Briar heard Raven as everyone else was too busy screaming Apple's name. Most of the teenagers were surrounding Apple, congratulating her on winning. A throne chair was taken out and placed on the stage. A row was made for Apple to walk down. As Apple made her way down, Briar took her chance to scream out to Apple.

"Way to go Apple! We are so having an after party for you!"

Briar turned back to Raven to see how she took it. Unfortunately Raven wasn't there. Briar looked around, hoping to spot Raven to wherever she left too. With no luck, Briar starts moving through the crowd with difficulty. Almost everyone wanted to get close enough to congratulate Apple. After what seemed like 'forever after' Briar made it through the last bit of the crowd. After taking one last look at the crowd, Briar caught a glimpse of Raven leaving through the side door. Knowing that Apple had enough friends to celebrate with her at the moment, Briar follows Raven.

* * *

Raven decided it was a good time to take a break from the music. After Apple was announced the winner Raven knew it would be crazy as Wonderland in there for awhile. She made her way to her favourite part of the school. The balcony with the bench over looking the enchanted forest. Even without a sunset, looking at the enchanted forest always calmed Raven down. It allowed her to clear her mind and think.

The whole day had been crazy for Raven. The fact that her own mother tried to steal the Storybook of Legends surprised her. Raven knew her mom was evil, but she had no idea that her mom attempted to spread the evil through all the stories. Raven never did have the best relationship with her mom. When Giles said this in front of everyone Raven wasn't sure what their reactions were. Everyone was pretty shocked but didn't get much time to let the news fully sink in as Giles continued his story of how he was trapped in the basement.

If there was one good thing that came about helping Giles it was that she found out Headmaster Grimm tried to get Raven to sign her name through trickery. Although Apple still disagrees with her opinion on not signing her name it was nice to know that Apple wants Raven to decide this on her own.

Raven was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't sense Briar behind her. Briar makes her way over to Raven and sits beside her.

"You left pretty quickly. Couldn't handle the noise?

"Briar? Why are you here? I thought you would be partying with Apple?"

Briar...Briar had been acting weird lately in Ravens eyes. It seemed Briar was having second thoughts on following her destiny. As Apple's BFFA it was strange to see such a big Royal have Rebel thoughts. Raven wasn't complaining. It was nice know that some Royals were changing their perspectives. It was still strange though that Briar came to Raven twice in a small span of time. Raven wonders if it had anything to do with Briar experiencing her story.

"There we'll be plenty of time to do that. I just wanted to finish our conversation from before. You left pretty quickly."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I figured now was a good time for some peace and quiet what with Apple winning. Just needed some time to think."

"So you're not upset that Apple won?"

"Not at all. Can you imagine me up there if I won? So not my fairy tale. Just being one of the final four was good enough for me."

Briar couldn't help but smile at Raven's humble answer. She really isn't suited to be a villain Briar thought to herself.

"You really don't deserve the bad rep treatment at school. What happened at the refreshment table was just wrong."

"You saw that?"

"I did. You may try and hide it, but the way you were standing told me you were affected by their reaction. I may not be one of your closest friends, but please know that I'm there for you as a friend."

Raven was surprised by Briar' words. She had been told this many times by her other friends; friends that were in favour of her Rebel cause. When Briar said it, Raven's heart did a quick double beat. She had no idea Briar cared that much about her. A small smile formed on Raven's lips.

"Briar, I had no idea you cared so much."

"Well things are changing her at Ever After. I don't know if they'll be good or bad changes. What I do know is that if friends don't stick together, then we won't be able to get through the changes."

"Haha spoken like a true Rebel."

"Oh hex don't let Apple hear you say that. I don't think we'll hear the end of it from her. But...do you think I have what it takes to be a Rebel?"

"Why not? Ashlynn is already a Rebel. There's nothing wrong with choosing one's own destiny. There's an endless amount of possibilities for you to choose from."

Briar could only stare at Raven after hearing Raven's answer. Briar couldn't imagine all the possibilities. Slowly Briar smiled at the prospect of choosing who her prince charming would be; or even a princess charming. What Briar did next was something she couldn't stop herself from doing. She leaned over to Raven and kissed her on the cheek.

Raven's eyes widen as the lips touched her cheek. Once again Raven's heart did a quick double beat. Raven took her hand and touched the spot where Briar's lips made contact. It still felt warm.

"Thank you for telling me that Raven. I've been struggling on a decision I made recently. Now, having this talk with you has helped me come to terms with myself."

"Your...welcome Briar."

"How about we head back to the party? I think the hype over Apple is almost over."

Briar extended her arm just like Raven did earlier that night.

"Yeah...sure. I think we stayed here long enough."

Raven took Briar's hand. They stood up together and linked arms. Briar smiled at Raven, happy that she was making some progress with getting closer to Raven. Raven's lips were curling into a smile. Unsure of what the future will hold, Raven was certain that having Briar as a friend would be 'hex-celent.' Maybe even more than a friend someday. Without knowing what the other was thinking, both girls thought this was the perfect night after the day they both had.

* * *

_As both girls headed back to the auditorium, both were unaware of each other's feelings. Raven was able to help out Briar in accepting her decision. Briar was able to help Raven by showing her that there were more people that cared about her than she originally thought. How long it will take for one of them to speak? Who will be the first to reveal their true feelings? Well, that's a story for another time._


End file.
